warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Swiftfire101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Nightfern page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfern (Talk) 20:54, January 6, 2011 17:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: can i post a story? Hello Swiftfire, and welcome to the wiki! I hope you have a great time here. For more information on our guidelines and rules, please read this. Of course you can create Fanfiction, and please consider join Project:Create. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 20:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) And yes, I am the admin, bureaucrat, and rollbacker of this site. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 20:59, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to be your mentor; just post a request on Project:Adopt A User to make it official. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 21:01, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I found it; make sure for future references to place in under a new heading. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me, as you are my apprentice. Welcome to the wiki! NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 21:08, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Of course; I'll be right on. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 21:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Sig Request Fill out this form for your sig: Big Words to Say: Big Word Font and Color: Small Words to Say: Small Word Font and Color: I can't make patterns or backgrounds, sorry. Just leave this filled out on my talk. Thanks, NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 22:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) It should be done in ten minutes; I don't know if dark yellow works, so be prepared to have an alternate if it doesn't. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 23:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Here it is! Sorry I couldn't make it patterned- red and orange. So I just did red, but if you want orange just tell me. Create a page called "User:Swiftfire/Sig" and press the source button here at the right hand-corner of "Controls". Copy the source code and paste in on the Sig page. Then, at the top where it says "Preferences" at the top right hand corner, press on it and check 'custom signature". Then paste the code in source. It should work. SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy Hmm... try it out, and see if it's in dark yellow. If it's not, tell me another color. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 23:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Forget about the page; just press the source button, copy the code, check the box, and paste it in the box after saving it. When you edit a page, see a little at the top where it says "Text Apprerance" and you change the heading? Well on the right, under "Controls", there's a button here that says "< > Source". NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 00:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) 17:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) No Problem It's okay Swifty. Don't worry about it. Did you do exactly the rules for the sig? Because I made Lion blaze's and it worked out fine. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm on. SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 00:10, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Swift... Hawkey and I saw that your connection cut, and honestly, we care. A lot. That's why it's really scary to have seen you that way. If you're on... please talk to us. Even if you think you're 'not worthy' of having us teach you about the IRC (Which you most certainly are 'worthy', if that's even the word), it doesn't matter, we still want to talk to you. Please? ~Agent WindFire Re: Oh I'm so sorry Swifty. I forgot to add 101 to your siggie. Crud. Go on Preferences and where it says "User:Swiftfire" on the sig, change it to "User:Swiftfire101". Did you join Project:Imagine for charart? They'll have to be based on your stories and put in the Charart for Approval page at the bottom. Read the instructions there. And if it's good enough, yes, I will approve it. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 02:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Swifty, fix your sig like I said above. Hmm... I don't see your charart. BTW, when you sign don't press the enter button. Just sign right after the words. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Friends Hi Swiftfire! Just wondering, would you like to be friends? If you don't, please tell me, I won't be offended. P.S.- I LOVE YOUR STORY 'SWIFTFIRE'S PROPHACY'! I am a HUGE fan! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 02:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) P.P.S.- I'm Ottersplash by the way, my siggie says 'Goldenflower' because I make fanfics based on my cat, Goldenflower. You should check it out! Maybe you'll ''become a HUGE fan on ''my ''stories. The storys' names are Goldenflower's Love, Pantherkit's Escape, and Ravenfeather's Gift which is coming soon (Ravenfeather's Gift). Please make sure you read 'Goldenflower's Love' before you read the other two. Bye. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 02:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Why don't you try Pixlr.com? I've never used Photoshop, but Holly could help you with the black lines. When you color the cat in using the bucket the lines should not change in color. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:23, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Aww thanks, Swift! That was the sweetest thing anyone on this wiki has ever said to me! You really ''are ''a great friend! I'll update you anytime I want to be mentioned in your AWSOME story(s). Your new bud, GoldenflowerRaven and Gold (Ottersplash) Re: Sure. I'm on. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 20:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Okay. Now I understand. Thanks for letting me know. I didn't know what his description was. I feel bad for saying what I did. I'm sorry. And I'm making a suggestion to you now: You really should join Project:Imagine before you start making Chararts. I don't have a problem with you making them...but... It's up to you. Plus, with your skills, you'd do well in our contest. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, leave a message on the talk page, and you'll be added in once you do so! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Its on! :) Your cat is on there if you have any questions ask on my talk page! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 21:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Just go to... Just go to the clan page and you should see your cat there! And I have NO idea what RP means. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 22:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) To tell you the truth... I don't really know! Nightfern never said where to do that! Maybe I will just make a blog so people can roleplay... Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 02:27, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Aw, thanks. I kind of got in trouble so I can't go on the computer for like, a couple of days so I'll approve it now. And the character box is easy; go to the front page news and theres a link. Just fill it in and you're good to go, and make the layout (History, ect.) like Nightfern. And your userpage can look just how you like it. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi There! Hey, Swifty (if I may call you that)! I noticed that you're Nightfern's new apprentice. If you don't mind, I think I'd like to get to know you a little better..and maybe become friends! It's always nice to get to know people, don't you think? Also, I was looking at your profile, and I noticed something I need to point out: Chuck Norris is awesome. XD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, goodness! I'm sorry! I'm not allowed online over the weekends... I'll make it up to you some time. I'm sorry again! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:22, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Ahh..no... I'm not. I'm at school, and the IRC is blocked by the filters. However, do you have either a Yahoo, MSN or AIM? If you really want to talk to me, you can add my screen names and talk to me there. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure! You can ask all the questions you want! I don't mind answering them. My favorite cat is actually a two-way tie between Hollyleaf and Jayfeather (which is where I get my nickname, ''Hollyfeather, from). My favorite clan...hmm... I'd have to say ShadowClan. They may act like they're evil, but, they are loyal beyond doubt. I love them because it's Warriors! And you can't get anymore blunt then that. xD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:47, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Swiftfire! I'd love to be friends with you, and if I need a charart I will ask you. Shimmerbreeze Breeze That Shimmers in Air Sure! Ask away. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 22:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) My favorite cat is probably Graystripe, Tawnypelt, Jayfeather, Cinderheart, or Lionblaze. I would love to play one of your warriors, and I really like Mad Men (I'm too young though; don't watch it) and I also am obsessed with lyric free songs- Harry Potter, or this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPY7icwcKJ4&feature=related . ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 00:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to be a FrostClan cat, and yes, I'm on the IRC right now. I mean, how can you hate Graystipe? He's... just himself! ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 19:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll take a look right now... It seems fine to me. All you need to do is edit it in rich text and change the things that are wrong- change current with your alliances, past with loner or kittypet, and change the names of your family. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'm on. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:20, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I can restore it, but it needs to be named EXACTLY User:Swiftfire/Approved Charart Add nothing more, nothing less. It shouldn't show up in the Recent Activity Box. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:58, January 26, 2011 (UTC) All right. Name it 'User:Swiftfire101/Approved Charart. 'NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure, but I can't make the character pages for you. Just name them what you want. For colored text, use this color chart and enter this code: Where it says "here", just put the name of the color. DELETE THE EXTRA < and make sure there's no space between the = and the "color". Nightfern2,000 Edits! 23:22, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Crap. It's not working. I'll tell you on the IRC, don't worry. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 23:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC)